deliver unto us
by Tomoe Mami
Summary: Partners are a requirement for those users with quirks. Naturally, since he doesn't have one, he won't have the other either. Until now. AU to a singular scar. For an Aiko.


The emergence of Quirks began in China but, before Quirks showed up, Digimon had existed and lived with humans for what felt like forever.

There were many children before him who were born Quirkless, but still ended up with a Digimon, because they had joined either the emergency services or the army, navy or airforce. When in those careers, you simply had to have a Digimon, regardless of whether you had a Quirk or not.

Not to mention, some of the Quirkless children before Izuku's time included Iori, Mizuki and Ami. They went on to become great people in their selected careers once they'd been partnered with a Digimon. They loved and cared for their Digimon and, in turn, their Digimon respected them very much.

Midoriya Izuku was another child, believed to have been born Quirkless. Inko took him to the doctor on his fourth birthday to get another opinion.

_The doctor looked a bit shifty_, Izuku thought, but kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to get into trouble.

Dressed in his white coat, the doctor took one look at Izuku, while still seated. "You may as well give up," he stated plainly. "He does not have one."

"I'm sorry, what?" Inko couldn't believe her son didn't have a Quirk. She was sure he had one, though it was probably passive and unable to be detected. "You didn't even try and examine him."

The doctor fixed the woman with a stare. "It's not active and I can't detect any trace of him having one, so he doesn't have one. If you want a third opinion, see another doctor. Now please leave."

Inko stood up angrily, clasping her son's hand. "I will. I won't be coming to you again!" As they left, she slammed the door, rattling it.

Inko took Izuku to an independent doctor, who was generous enough to schedule home visits for the future should Izuku's Quirk manifest itself. The kind man examined Izuku, before straightening up and nodding at Inko.

"He does indeed have a Quirk. It's a healing type, so it's passive like you suspected."

Inko felt true happiness for once… well, aside from when she met Hisashi and had Izuku. But Hisashi was in the past now, she could not rely on him any more. She could only hope she found another man that she could like and love once more.

"Thank you kindly." Inko thanked the doctor and smiled down at Izuku. She was so pleased; her son actually did have a Quirk. The woman wondered what Digimon Izuku would be given when he was older. Inko hoped he would receive a tough Digimon, so they could be tough as a team together.

The mother and son left the doctor's surgery and headed home, where Inko was sure Izuku would watch All Might save those people with his Digimon once more. She smiled again at the memory, knowing Izuku enjoyed watching it, as it inspired him to be great – great like All Might.

* * *

One year had passed and Izuku was now five-years-old. He had been walking past the park when he saw a classmate get bullied by Bakugo Katsuki. The Midoriya boy was still for barely a moment, before he ran up to his classmate and stood in front of him, arms splayed.

"Leave him alone, Kacchan!" Izuku cried desperately.

Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw a lion cub watching. But he had greater things to be concerned about, like his classmate, so he refocused his attention on Kacchan.

"What are you gonna do about it, eh Deku?!"

Izuku watched with slight apprehension as Kacchan stalked closer, the boy revelling in having a Quirk and lording it over Izuku, who didn't.

"Eh, Deku?!" Katsuki challenged a second time.

To his credit, Izuku remained strong. "I won't let you hurt him."

The game's rules had been laid down now.

* * *

At the same time as the bullying incident, a certain lion cub had escaped from the organization trying to keep its presence under wraps until they found a human suitable for it.

The organization was known as Tamer Union; it was located several blocks away from the park. Hardly anyone knew of their existence except for those – Quirkless and with Quirks – who had Digimon of their own.

One of their most famous members was All Might. His partner Digimon was the Royal Knight, Gankoomon. Gankoomon was known for being a tough teacher, which suited All Might fine. He needed tough.

Dynasmon walked past while All Might was training and stopped in the doorway. "Leormon's run off again." He mentioned casually.

"Again?!" Gankoomon exclaimed, sounding frustrated. Why couldn't they restrain the lion cub?

Dynasmon tilted his head, chuckling. "Judging by your protege's spying skills, I'd say Leormon's just found his human."

* * *

Izuku was now eight and had been approached by All Might. The hero had offered him Leormon and explained that the lion cub had scoped him out three years prior, wanting to be his partner. Over the moon at having been approached by All Might, Izuku accepted Leormon as his Digimon partner.

The two got to know each other and bonded very well, becoming fast friends. All Might had retreated to behind the wall as he reverted to his true form. Gankoomon observed from the skies, satisfied with what had happened. He turned an eye to All Might.

"Move, you." The tone was light-hearted, yet firm. The Knight was more concerned about civilians seeing his partner's true form and how it would damage the notion of All Might being a well-muscled hero all of the time.

"Yes, yes." Toshinori commented and hastened to head home before he was seen.

Izuku glanced up. "All Might, thank you so-" His words died when he realized the hero was no longer present. The boy blinked, surprised at the sudden disappearance. He wondered if something had happened that the hero had had to leave.

"Never mind," Leormon purred, rubbing against Izuku. "I've found you."

Izuku glanced to the skies, but the hero and his Digimon were long gone. He felt a little disappointed at not being able to thank them properly for the honour of becoming a Tamer at such a young age. However, Izuku felt he would see the pair again at some point in his journey.

So for now, he patted Leormon on the head once more and headed home with his Digimon, still overjoyed he actually had one. Kacchan had to wait until he was older before he received his. Not to mention, the other was staying away from him now.


End file.
